crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultratech
Ultratech is a highly valuable and powerful publicly traded corporation (Sol Stock Exchange: UT) that has spread itself across the Milkyway Galaxy with their primary HQ being located on Earth. Ultratech primary goal is to provide the modern man with advanced and revolutionary technology to make life in the 26th century the easiest it can be. As such the company specialises in technology for the civilian market with their most successful range being their home and business security systems. The company has a wide range of items, always experimenting in an attempt to corner as many markets as possible be it worker droids, medical drugs, or food. After successfully setting up corporate HQs across the major colonies of the galaxy, Ultratech has been attempting to enter into the military contracting business and have thus began experimenting with new forms of weaponry of both mechanical and bio-engineered origin. Despite the corporations best efforts to keep up a positive and family friendly public image the companies shadier dealings have been reported on multiple times. Ultratech has a history of not only buying out smaller companies but also stealing designs with even more hints circulating of corporate espionage. Ultratech branded weaponry and drugs have also found their way into the hands of insurrectionists and terrorists in the past leading to even more rumours. With multiple accusations of test subject abuse, polluting and money laundering the true darkness of Ultratech's seedy underbelly are yet unknown. Notable Creations Robotics Enforcement Droid Series 209 '''- Fully-automated series of peacekeeping machines programmed for urban pacification and home protection. Series 209 is armed with three autocannons, two on the left platform, one on the right platform with an autoshotgun and a rocket launcher capable of firing three rockets. It has additional combat programming enabling it to melee attack at closer ranges. It's speech centre can synthesize human voices for peacekeeping matters. Many of these have been bought by the Orb Union for their police department. NECA-Robocop-ED-209-010.jpg|A ED-209 unit. '''Heavily Armed Mechanical Military Enforcement Robots "Hammer" Drones" - A range of fully automated droids developed and designed primarily for the military market. The Hammer drones come in four variations however their basic framework and systems are shared among them as well as the ability to fly via repulsor-like technology. Each drones is fully armoured in a special mix alloy capable of sustaining and protecting the inner systems of the machine against natural elements and military grade explosives and weaponry. The drones feature an on board A.I. capable of following basic commands and orders via a network systems operated from within a military compound. The four lines of hammer drones are each based and specialised for the four major branches of a modern military outfit. *The Army line is equipped with a shoulder mounted tank gun with foot-mounted anchor spikes for more recoil reduction and more stable aiming a wrist-mounted M32 M6l Multi-Grenade Launcher and a wrist-mounted machine gun. *The Navy line features a pair of shoulder-mounted guided missile launchers and a additional pair of launchers located on the arms as well as a wrist-mounted machine gun and a fixed point-coil laser. *The Air Force line of Hammer Drones are equipped with two superior-firing wrist-mounted guided missile launchers, a superior-firing back-mounted machine gun and wrist-mounted machine gun, additional back boosters for improved flight manoeuvrability and thermal vision vortex ring guns. *The Marine Corp are equipped with a wrist-mounted missile launcher and a machine gun as well as high-definition cameras and wrist stored stun batons. dc2xbdj-4d9a04ce-4dde-49e7-8eb6-12e8cfaac982.png|Army Line Hammer Drone dc2xbeu-8c8a0de2-0994-4105-a96a-8651765e46c0.png|Navy Line Hammer Drone dc2xbd3-5278be12-9974-49f4-a6b4-13f428c9fe72.png|Air Force Line Hammer Drone dc2xbe5-8debdb0c-5c3e-4855-ac80-570a01520c26.png|Navy Corps Line Hammer Drone Fulgore Defence Robot - The Fulgore Defence Robot is touted as Ultratechs most advanced combat robot to date, being fully equipped with the companies best weaponry, armour and operating systems, it is considered the peak of modern military robotics. The Fulgore's body is built from a special titanium adamantium mix, the strongest known man made metal to date capable of surviving intense force and heat without damage being received. If this was not enough the body is also protected by a double layered shielding system for even more defence and has a cloaking system for stealth. As for weaponry the Fulgore is equipped with wrist-mounted plasma generators capable of firing bolts of plasma outwards as well as forming into claws for a close combat option. The units eyes can see in X-ray, ultraviolet, and thermal and are capable of firing a short range laser capable of cutting through steel. Located in the back, palms and feet are thrusters giving the unit the ability to fly at mac 3 speeds with bursts of mach 4 - 5. To power all these systems the Fulgore is powered by a miniature nuclear reactor, the output of energy is able to be adjusted mid combat allowing the robot to adapt. Additionally, too rapidly cool the reactor the unit can choose to fire a controlled beam of nuclear energy directly from it's chest unit. There is only one operating prototype model of the Fulgore unit as test trails of operating AIs have had a long history of failure, being incapable of controlling the machines many systems at once. It is currently unknown how Ultratech was capable of getting their prototype functioning but they hope to begin masproducing it soon. fulgore_01_by_adamrichards-d6vui0y.jpg|A Fulgore unit. Microbe-Obliterator '''- The Microbe-Obliterator or M-O or short is a small robot controlled by a basic artificial intelligence. M-O's are equipped with a small rotating brush and are programmed to clean items deemed dirty, settings of which can be modified upon purchase. M-O's main consumer base are ship owners and so, the M-O's are full functional in space by using a small gravity field to cling to the sides of ships. M-o_wall•e.png|A Microbe Obilterator "M-O" Vehicles '''A-61 Mantis Gunship - A gunship developed for versatile use, its modular construction means that the Mantis can be reconfigured to be a low-altitude gunship, a fighter, a high-altitude bomber, or even a single-stage-to-orbit spaceplane that can engage enemy craft around a planet or a space station. The only role the Mantis cannot perform is that of a true deep-space fighter, as it has no FTL drive. Standard defences include heavy armour plating and kinetic barriers. It also houses a thermal decay system and an electronic countermeasures suite which help it to nullify surface-to-air attacks. As the Mantis is a highly modular craft, it can carry a number of weapons load-outs. When used in ground-attack roles it is most commonly armed with two sets of two forward-facing missile bays over each wing, normally armed with Inferno PKRs (Precision Kill Rockets), and a pair of belly-mounted M350 mass-accelerator autocannons. A-61_Mantis.jpg|A-61 Mantis Bio-weapons Stalkers - Constructed using Ultratech gene splicing the Stalkers have the instinct and brutality of a raptor, the obedience of a human soldier, all combined with patented bio-technology and cutting edge cybernetic augmentation, making the pasts deadliest weapons even more formidable. Designed for stealth and infiltration mission, Stalkers are adaptable to any situation with may happen during said missions by using its wide range of abilities. They are augmented with extendable tails which can either be used as a form of defence or attack, as well as energy hard light covering each of the creatures talons to strengthen its blows and finally the ability to breathe short bursts of fire. While on missions Stalkers are self sustainable meaning that if the unit has been in use for a long time it may consume enemy soldiers or hunt to regain its energy. Stalkers are best deployed in packs, though single usage is a via option. Member of the pack are able to be ordered by an Alpha Stalker or by a human, either way the pack are able to communicate through natural means of sound and calls and keep track of each other with a inbuilt tracking system. Finally, the Stalker unit is able to be customised in colour by their buyer upon purchase. Riptoryo.png|A Stalker. Killer Instinct Season 2 - Riptor Loading Screen 3.png|A pack of Stalkers. Drugs Magma -a drug that increases the users muscle strength and their issue regeneration. It was designed to help people in hospitals but has found its way to the streets where it is commonly used by gangs and mercenaries. A new, stronger formula was tested but it was a failure and resulted in Cinder. Haven - A drug developed to increase tissue regeneration. Weapons Lawgiver '''- Lawgivers and specialised handguns featuring semi- and fully automatic fire, manual and automatic focusing and targeting, plus an in-built computer capable of controlling its operation and an in-line gunsight shows the view directly down the barrel. Lawgivers can only be operated by its owner provided they have given it a sample of their DNA if a user who does not match the same DNA tries to use the Lawgiver it will stab the palm with a transmitter which will send waves through the body to the brain vibrating the blood vessels and exploding the head. It is capable of firing a range of speciality ammunition such as. *Standard Rounds - A standard bullet, with identical effects to normal kinetic energy projectile weapons. *Heat Seeking "Hot Shot" - A standard bullet propelled by the unstable element, "Argon 886". Heatseeker rounds lock onto the target's heat source, to easily hit fleeing targets. *Ricochet - A metal bullet coated with rubber. Ricochet rounds can bounce off solid surfaces while retaining enough kinetic energy to penetrate flesh. *Incendiary - Capable of setting its target on fire. *Armour Piercing - Armour piercing rounds are extremely dense and contain a more powerful charge for higher muzzle velocity making it capable of penetrating armour. *Explosive - A round containing an amount of extremely concentrated high explosive that will explode on contact. lawgive1.jpg|A Lawgiver. '''Seek-and-Destroy Blade System - Seek and Destroy Blade Systems, or as they are more commonly known as "Manhacks" are flying, gyroscopic, anti-personnel devices that use razor-sharp propeller blades for both propulsion and attack. Their spinning blades produce a high-pitched whirring sound, which is often an indicator of their proximity. Their blades are powerful enough to cut and break through wooden obstacles, but not through stronger materials such as metal or concrete. They are programmed with very little concept of self-preservation, careening off walls and through objects in their single-minded pursuit of their target. They are normally sold for business or home defence. Manhack.jpg|A Seek-and-Destroy Blade System "Manhack" 'Rollermine '- The Rollermine is an electrically charged, spherical device slightly larger than a soccer ball that reacts to movement within a sizeable radius. Rollermines are offensive and defensive traps made for military use. As the name implies, they roll towards enemies and electrocute them via close-range electric shocks. Upon activating, the mines will remain inert or, if they are laid on softer terrain like soil or gravel, they will burrow themselves into the ground, remaining almost invisible. When an enemy target is detected, the roller mine will pop out of hiding and roll towards it in a relatively straight line. Rollermine.jpg|A Rollermine Category:Business Category:Neutral